The present invention relates to a compound apparatus having various functions, in which at least a copy function is included.
Conventionally, there has been well-known a compound apparatus having two or more specific functions among data accessing functions, such as image-outputting functions including a copying function, a printing function, a facsimile transmitting function, etc., and image-inputting functions, such as a scanner function, etc. According to such the compound apparatus, it has been possible to output an original image, which was read by using, for instance, the scanner function, by employing a desired outputting function selected from the copying function, the printing function and the facsimile transmitting function.
Conventionally, however, since output resolutions corresponding to the functions provided with the compound apparatus, such as the copying function, the printing function and the facsimile transmitting function, are generally different relative to each other, the original image should be read again corresponding to the resolution for the function currently employed, even if the same original image have already read for another function.